


Third Time's the Charm

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sometimes thought he'd never get to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

Bill smiled. Fleur returned the smile with a stunning one, effectively stunning his brain, giving him the overwhelming urge to kiss her. _Kiss her,_ his mind chanted. Their first date had gone very well, and now they were at her door. If there was any time to kiss her, it was now.

But it was just that—a first date.

So Bill swallowed, smiled again, and took her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently, telling her good night.

His lizard brain would have to be satisfied with that for now.

*

Bill looped an arm around Fleur’s waist as they walked up the stairs to her flat. It was late, and they were both tipsy. Third date, but the second had been lunch. All night he’d wanted to lean over and kiss her, but the opportunity never quite presented itself.

 _Kiss the girl, kiss her._ He wanted to with every heartbeat. She was beautiful, delightful, and he wanted to kiss her in the worst way.

She hesitated at the door, turning toward him, and he thought she wanted to kiss him too. He leaned in, and…

“Fleur? Is that you out there?” a quavering voice asked from the next door.

Fleur sighed regretfully. “Oui, Mrs Winthrope, it is me.”

A little old witch stuck her head out the door. “Oh, dear, you scared me. It’s so late!”

“Sorry, Mrs Winthrope,” Fleur said, casting him an apologetic look as she stepped back. “Is something wrong?” Without more encouragement than that, the old woman started in on the woes of the night. Fleur touched his arm before going to help her neighbor. She ushered her inside, turning around to mouth “Sorry,” at him, as if her eyes hadn’t said that already.

Bill nodded, accepting it, and blew her a kiss. She caught it and closed the door.

*

They sat in his flat, laughing at the Muggle television he’d rigged to play. Ted Tonks introduced him to it, and it seemed a good way to keep his new girlfriend to himself for the night.

The humorous scene playing suddenly turned romantic, however, and as the characters kissed, Bill caught Fleur’s beautiful eyes. This time, he knew she wanted to kiss him—her eyes flickered down to his lips, and her own lips parted slightly as she leaned toward him.

He cupped her cheek, leaning in to close the distance. _Kiss her… Kissss…._ He could feel her breath on his lips.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._

“Bill, dear! Are you home?” His mother’s voice was loud through his door, and Bill suddenly wanted to bang his head against the wall. Of course his mother would choose this moment to drop by. It was almost as bad as living at home again.

Fleur made to withdraw, but Bill placed his other hand on her face, framing it. He had waited long enough.

He kissed her, despite the knocks in the background, despite the nosy neighbor. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Bill/Fleur LDWS a long time ago.


End file.
